


花楸营

by UsqueAdFinem



Series: 漫长的冬天与国境线 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: “是应该将它画下来，”少年喃喃地说，“今后许多年人们都将见不到这美丽的地方了。”





	花楸营

“你又在画画吗，让勒努？”阿代尔斐尔在床上翻了个身，木质的床板发出骨骼散架的声音。

“醒了？”让勒努正将一管褐色的颜料挤在调色盘里，那上面已经有了石青、浅葱、熟褐，还有一抹沧桑的灰白。

“你打算画什么呢？”阿代尔斐尔问，声音里有些害羞，“你不能总画我。”

让勒努微笑着摇头回答，“这次我想画些别的，”他将一幅画递给阿代尔斐尔，“你上次说喜欢这张，所以我为它做了个画框。”

阿代尔斐尔自毛毯里伸出胳膊，将那幅画拿过来，面带喜悦地望着它，左右远近地调整着角度，神态看上去仿佛是在镜子里看自己的倒影。

画框里的少年有着一头玫瑰金色的卷发，好像春天里被风吹拂的合欢花，每根发梢都闪着淡淡的光辉，皮肤白皙而光滑，被阳光烤出健康的暖蜂蜜色调，笑容如五月的玫瑰般迷人。

让勒努是在少年宫的游泳课上认识这位好友的。自从阿代尔斐尔入队后，池边总是坐着许多想要一睹这位美少年风采的女孩，她们在阿代尔斐尔的存衣柜里塞满了情书，每次开门都像是下了一场雪。有时，锁扣里还插着红色的花楸，颜色热烈得好似年轻的爱情。

那时的他们就如所有刚告别红领巾的孩子那样，十分盼望着长大，想要尽快摆脱少年人柔弱的外型，成为体格强韧的青年。他们的梦想都是参军，像曾经保卫国家的祖辈那样穿上笔挺的军装，背着枪在祖国的森林与原野上巡逻。现在已经没有战争了，但是敌人无处不在，潜伏在阴影与缝隙里，随时可能伤害伟大的伊修加德。

让勒努比阿代尔斐尔年长两岁，所以他更早地应征并别上了新兵的肩章。他所在的部队驻扎地离一座村庄不远，日常站岗的山丘生长着茂盛的花楸树，到了秋天漫山遍野都是火红的云霞。老百姓们亲切地称呼他们为“花楸营”，比起生硬的数字编号，树的名字要好记得多。

阿代尔斐尔趁着假期去营地看望过让勒努，给他带去好些外国的糖果和巧克力。他的父亲是一名优秀的外交官，曾经在国外待过很长的时间，尽管已经回国多年，可他过去认识的那些朋友还会偶尔给他寄些稀奇的小玩意。所有的包裹在送到收件人手里前都被教皇厅的人拆开过，就连巧克力外面的锡纸都是撕开再贴回去的样子，但对让勒努与阿代尔斐尔来说这反倒是好事——他们不必担心交代不清外国物品的来源。

他们坐在让勒努的床上分享这些，然后让勒努带阿代尔斐尔到山上去。

“真可惜，他们剪掉了你的长发。”阿代尔斐尔遗憾地挑起让勒努新修过的发梢，在少年宫游泳时，他便是被对方那头显眼的丁香紫色长发吸引了目光的。

“军营里纪律很严，这也是没办法的事情。”让勒努回答，摘下一串红色的花楸果实，挂在阿代尔斐尔的耳上，饱满丰润的圆珠正好贴着少年的耳垂，将那张美丽脸庞上的霞光，映衬得更加红润。

“但你依然好看，”阿代尔斐尔抿着嘴，夕阳在他的身后往山那边落下，天空被染成金红色的海洋，树林的红色如熔岩般浓烈，少年人的身体被延绵无尽的红色包裹着，每一寸发丝都熠熠生辉。

阿代尔斐尔第二年春季来军营报到时，让勒努望着新兵队伍里熟悉的身影，吃惊得将手里的饭勺掉在了地上。由于无意间表现出的厨艺，他刚被任命为营房的炊事班班长，负责所有的伙食。

“你的年龄还没达标吧？”晚饭后，让勒努寻了个机会将阿代尔斐尔拉到隐蔽处，悄声说，“我记得你是五月份生日。”

“反正就差两个月，”阿代尔斐尔回答，“等下次的话就要到秋季了，那还有半年呢！”他挽起袖子向让勒努展示他的肌肉，“我的训练成绩是新兵中最好的，绝不会拖集体的后腿！”

“但你是怎么——”让勒努本想问他是如何隐瞒住自己真实年龄的，但阿代尔斐尔从口袋里掏出一块果冻塞住了他的嘴。

“别问，”阿代尔斐尔调皮地眨眼，“反正我有办法。”

余下的一个月，让勒努都在担心会不会有人发现阿代尔斐尔隐瞒年龄的事情，但到了四月末尾的时候，这已经不重要了。

事情发生的时候，让勒努刚抵达皇都，他被营地派遣将一封密信送给教皇厅，并顺便采购些物资回来。当他返程的时候，车刚开到距离村庄还很遥远的林子里，便看见天空洋洋洒洒满是灰白色的细雪。虽然这个国家的冬天漫长得无边，可现在已经临近夏季，就连溪水也变得温暖，雪花不该在这时落下的。

抵达营地时太阳已经落山，正是晚饭后训练开始的时间，可让勒努发现操场与宿舍空无一人，就连无需出外勤的炊事班都不见踪影。从因负伤留守的人那里得知，就在他离开的那天夜里，北方核电站方向传出爆炸的轰鸣，火光将夜晚照亮得跟白昼一样，这些雪片样的尘埃正是从那时开始飘落的，营地里的人都被派去那边，就连更远处的部队消防队也早就集合。

就在让勒努犹豫应不应赶往事发地加入他们时，营房里的电话响起尖锐的铃声，在前方指挥的军官下令，要营地里留下的所有人，只要还能动的全部前往附近的村庄，通知村民们尽快疏散。

抵达村庄后，让勒努所见的是他一生都忘不掉的光景。闲聊的村民们坐在院子里，眺望着远方森林里依然闪亮的火光，脸上的表情轻松而惬意，仿佛那是一场节日的焰火。孩子们在簌簌落下的尘屑中追逐打闹，开心地在这并不寒冷的雪片中嬉戏，甚至伸出稚嫩的舌头，想要接住纷飞的“雪花”，那是他们在冬天里常做的游戏。

谁也不知道那些美丽的灰色雪片里藏着死神最苦最致命的毒药，就连负责组织撤离的让勒努也不清楚他们真正面对的是什么。

大部队撤离几天之后，让勒努才在人群中找到阿代尔斐尔，并从他那里听说了“生物机器人”这个名词。

所谓生物机器人，其实也就是，人。无数像阿代尔斐尔这样可爱的战士将年轻的身体藏进厚重的铅板里，用着骷髅似的面具遮住稚气未退的脸，进入到那充满放射性物质的室内，用双手替祖国一铲一铲地清理掉危险，就像祖辈们一枪一枪地解决掉进犯的敌人那样，保卫伟大的伊修加德。这是另一场保家卫国的战争，前方没有机关枪，也没有坦克，甚至没有敌人的影子，但同样地，他们的身后是祖国，是人民，所以他们不能退后，只能前进。

“每个人只有90秒，铃响就退出来，刚好两铲子，门口的科学家是这么计算的，”阿代尔斐尔说，高温将他的面颊炙烤得通红，颧骨处脱了皮，露出下面粉色的嫩肉，“但我动作比他们快，于是多铲了一下，也就耽误了十几秒，我猜……这不会有什么关系。”

让勒努轻轻地抱了抱阿代尔斐尔，他很高兴好友活了下来，他听说很多人牺牲在那里，身体融化成红色的胶泥，就像被踩烂的花楸果实，整个地浸到了泥土里，要用铁锹才能收拾得起遗体——没有人这么做，因为无人可以活着走到那么深。指挥官不会让士兵们去冒这个险，只有祖国才是值得为之牺牲的。

不久之后，在阿代尔斐尔刚过完生日的夏天，这位少年便因为身体原因退伍。让勒努在那天秋天结束服役，再次相见时，阿代尔斐尔躺在远离城市与村庄的特殊疗养院里，即便是他的家人来，也要穿着笨重的防护服才被允许见他。

“因为我的身体里全是放射性物质，它们会伤害任何想要亲近我的人。”阿代尔斐尔微笑着，装作无事地替让勒努倒了杯水，自病号服的袖口里探出的手腕上，有着块刺眼的红斑，仿佛一滴被抹开的鲜血，“但我知道你不怕。”

让勒努望着好友憔悴的面容，心疼地揉了揉阿代尔斐尔的脑袋，却意外地拽下几绺柔软的发丝，手里闪光的玫瑰金色，在被泪水模糊的视野中，如绯色的云霞般温暖，令他想起初遇时那个夏天，坐在游泳池边微笑的少年面颊上的红晕。

阿代尔斐尔吃力地抬起手，替让勒努擦掉脸侧滑落的泪水，努力地装出轻松的样子，“所以我建议你重新留长头发，趁着它们还能长出来。”

“好，我现在开始留。”让勒努握着阿代尔斐尔的手，力度很轻生怕会捏断溃破的皮肉下脆弱的骨头。他郑重地向好友点头，声音庄严得好像在起誓。

“其实在这里生活也不算糟糕，”阿代尔斐尔随后安抚道，“花楸营的好多同志都在这里，其中有些我是到了这里才记住名字的。天气好的时候，我们可以到院子里去散步，你看——”他望着窗外的山丘，“这里也有满山的花楸树，黄昏时分看起来美丽极了。只可惜，医生和护士不让我们到那么远的地方去。”

“你喜欢的话，我去为你摘来。”让勒努将阿代尔斐尔的手放回床边，扶着好友重新躺下。然后他走出隔离病房，在充满酒精与漂白粉味道的走廊里找到正从另一间病房出来的医生，“我想留下照顾他”，这当然不符合规定，于是他取出随身带的服役证明，将贴有照片写着部队番号的那页翻开，展示给医生看，“我也是从那里回来的人，我的细胞与骨髓也受到了污染，因此或早或晚，这里也将是我的归宿——我只是早些搬进来而已。”

医生扫了眼那本薄册，沉默地看着让勒努，目光里是无尽的惋惜。思忖几秒后，他叫来护士，为让勒努安排了与阿代尔斐尔相邻的病房。这位青年看起来很健康，但如果他真是从那深渊回来的人，身体里肯定已经开始产生了病变，只是尚未到表现出来的程度——所以这也不算违规。他并不知道让勒努其实不在第一线，让勒努也不打算告诉他。

让勒努没收了阿代尔斐尔房间里所有的镜子，于是这位美少年只能捧着画框，将里面依然明媚的面容当作自己现在的样子。

“那你今天打算画什么呢？”阿代尔斐尔好奇地问，他的气色比昨天稍好些，可以自己稍微支撑起身体。

“我在画一幅风景画。”让勒努回答，“已经快完成了。”

“给我看看好吗？”阿代尔斐尔用撒娇般的语气说，朝好友伸出手，如树枝般摇晃着。

让勒努闻言将画笔搁在笔架上，小心地将画板取下，拿到床边，“别用手碰，颜料还是湿的。”

画纸上是深褐色的原野与暗绿色的森林，远处的山丘涂抹着灿烂的红色，花楸的海洋与天边的落霞接壤，好像火焰从地面直烧到天堂。阿代尔斐尔将这幅未完成的画还给让勒努，“是应该将它画下来，”少年喃喃地说，“今后许多年人们都将见不到这美丽的地方了。”


End file.
